The present invention relates to a transfer unit for containers.
More exactly, the present invention is applicable advantageously to machines for filling and capping containers generally considered, and in particular, bottles taken up from a first conveyor coinciding for example with the outfeed of a filler or capper, and transferred to a second conveyor on which they advance toward a downstream machine, for instance a labeler.
In prior art systems, bottles leaving the first conveyor will be restrained generally by the neck, whilst the second conveyor operates at a height dictated by the downstream machine and presents an entry portion adjustable for height in such a way as to accommodate variations in the longitudinal dimension of different bottles.
This means in practice that the entry portion of the second conveyor is inclined in the manner of a chute, and in certain cases the resulting angle may be unacceptably steep, so that the bottles cannot be conveyed properly or remain balanced.
The object of the present invention is to provide a transfer unit that will overcome the drawback in question by ensuring bottles are directed correctly and safely onto the second conveyor.